Left 4 Dead
by YoungFate15
Summary: Follow the lives of the 7 or 8 survivors of the Zombie Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**So guy this story is about Zombies because there is a lack of zombie stories. I mean serious guys can u just make a least one story about a zombie apocalypse. Is that really hard to make a zombie story. But no serious guys enjoy this story and I not gonna make it scary cause I suck at horror. So enjoy and review. But I really serious REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I would like to hear ur questions, concerns, criticism and anything else but flames. If anybody flames my story well u will see what I will do. So review if u want answers or other things. Oh this is based of the game just with more survivors and my twist. So now on with the story.**

* * *

**3rd Person's POV**

Bang! Bang! Bang! As guns went off from left to right killing any sign of the undead. Any signs of survivors were long gone. The navy moved further away leaving the dreadful scene. But it was a matter of time before the undead filled the streets of Liverpool. The virus spread rapidly causing people to become ill and soon turn pale. They began biting other people spreading the virus. You probably don't know what I'm talking about. Well a few weeks ago a sickness called mad cow disease started. It spread like wildfire across England and the US. The only safe heaven was a ship called US Navy. But wait you 7 survivors stayed in a house watching the news hoping of any signs of escaping the country. They barricaded the door and widows keeping watch of the streets. Eddie, his girlfriend Patricia, his sisters Nina and December, Nina's boyfriend Fabian, and their best friends Amber and Alfie. Eddie being the oldest led the group of teens to safety. Eddie was 17 while everyone else was everyone else at his was 16 except for December who was 14 years old. But she often acted pretty grown for her age. She acted more of a 16 year old then a 14 year old. They watched as the reporter started on about the rapid growth of undead. And the only safe place was a ship. Eddie switched the TV off and looked at is friends. As if in one cue they all they said they need to get to that ship. They packed some clothes, food, water, and some weapons. Eddie grabbed his car keys and they started unboarding the door. They raced to Eddie's jeep after the last board was off the door. They put all the bags in the trunk. They piled in the jeep and Eddie quickly drove away as zombie started for his truck. He sped away when the horde got bigger. They were deep in the country side when Eddie ran out of gas.

**Eddie's POV**

"Shit!" I screamed.

"We're gonna have to travel on foot." I added. They nodded then grabbed the bags from the trunk. All of us had on combat boots so it wouldn't be hard to run in case there's an emergency. I grabbed the duffel bag with the weapons and handed them out. I got an AK-47, Patricia got a shot gun, Nina got rifle pistols, December got Uzis, Fabian got a sniper, Alfie got rifles, and Amber got a Shot gun rifle. I gave everyone extra ammo just in case. Then we head up the road a few more miles until it started getting dark.

"We have to find a place to stay for the night." I yelled. They agreed and we started searching for a house to crash at until the morning.

"Look up the road." I hear December yell. I looked up and realized that their was an house but it was surrounded by at least 30 zombies or more. The others looked and prepared to fight. We needed a place to crash so we fought for the house. I killed the most followed by December then Nina. We ran to the house and opened the front door. No zombies were in here. "Split up and check the area." I commanded. When they came back with news no zombies were in the house so we could crash here. We locked the doors and boarded everything up to be safe. We took out the food we had and water and ate.

"We need to raid the house of anything useful." I said. Then we searched the house. We found some flashlights, more food and water, and some extra guns and ammo. I went into the living room where the flat screen sat on the wall. I flipped it on as the others started coming in the living room. Nothing but the news was on so we watched that. The reporter showed pictures of the undead and how they were taking over the states. I could see Nina and December crying. I knew exactly why. It was because our mom was still in the states and their was a slight chance that she didn't make it. I hugged them tightly for comfort so they wouldn't breakdown but I wouldn't blame them I wanted to do the same thing and I pretty sure that the others want to too. Fabian came and got Nina and took her to their room. Soon everybody else started for the room. I went upstairs with Patricia to our shared room. I was fasted asleep when I heard banging downstairs. The others heard it to so we went to investigate. We got our guns ready and headed down the steps. I led so if it was a zombie I could kill it with out anyone else getting hurt. When we were all downstairs we searched the house again. I looked out all of the widows to make sure we weren't surrounded. Nothing. I guess I was just imaging it. I looked at my watch and the time was 12 am. That meant we only had a few more hours of sleep.

"OK guys get some sleep we only have a few more hours before we leave. With that they left toward their rooms. I went back to mine and drifted off to sleep. But couldn't get much sleep because of the nightmares and how the world became what it was. I remember like it was yesterday. But it really wasn't.

~_Flashback_~

_It was a Sunday after noon June 12th while Patricia and I were walking in the park when a guy came out of no where running from something that was chasing him. Patricia and I hid behind a tree and watched what happened next. What ever that thing was caught up with the guy and ripped him limb from limb and started eating him. Patricia gasped and my mouth went agape and the thing finished his human meal. It got up and it was covered with blood all over its body. I could tell Patricia was scared and so was I._

"_Trixie we have to get back to the house." I said. She nodded then we made a break for it. That monster didn't know we were running because it didn't try chase us. We got back to the house and thank god everyone was there. We went into the house to find Trudy, Jerome, Mara,and Joy looking at us like were something to eat. They came charging at us. Patricia picked something up and busted Jerome and Joy in the head and the fell dead. I found a pistol in Victor office and shot Trudy and Mara. I didn't want to since they were our friends but it had to be done. Then Patricia and I put them out side the house. Just as Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie ,and December came home with fear in their eyes. _

"_What happened." I asked. They were all scared to say the dreadful memory that haunted them. But _

_Fabian stepped up and told the story. That's when I decided to be a leader and help the rest get through this._

"_We're gonna have to stick together if we want to survive." I appointed. They agreed and then agreed to make me leader. I told them to board everything up. I searched through the house for more weapons which I surprisingly found. I brought them downstairs to the others._

"_For defense. I said. They accept it gladly then we went into the common room. That's when I turned on the TV and they started talking about the zombie apocalypse._

_~End of the Flashback~_

That's how we got here a week later. Were the only survivors in this zombie infested world beside the people on the ship. I was determined to get to that ship alive along side my friends and family. God help us. I opened my eyes and jut laid there because I couldn't sleep. I turned to my sound asleep girlfriend who sleep like an angel toss and turn. She must have been having a nightmare. I pulled her closer to me and held her in my arms. She stopped tossing and turning. I kissed her forehead and she kissed me back. I hadn't realized that she had her eyes half way open. That's when we got into a heated passionate kiss but I didn't let it go further because if she got pregnant that would slow us down if we have to travel long then we have too. And a baby would totally be vulnerable to a zombie. And I wouldn't wont my child turned by some stupid zombie. When we finish kissing we laid there until it was time to get up. Eventually Patricia fell back to sleep and so did I.

* * *

**So how did u like it I would luv to hear what u have to slay so review please.**

**~Peace out luv reviews and stay true to ur self MindlessChix14~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Wassup pplz? Wat been happenin? Why am I asking you these question? Well I back wit a new chp so enjoy.**

**Nina's POV**

I woke up next to nobody. They must be down stairs. I got out of the bed and put my boots back on. I went by the window to do a let spot check. Nothing. Wait what the hell. I looked outside the window and something big was coming toward the house. I ran downstairs to warn the others. They were already dress good. I told Eddie who went to check. He went up the stairs as I followed him. He looked out of the window and saw nothing. I guess I'm seeing stuff now. He hugged me then left. I hope I'm seeing things instead of a huge zombie coming toward this house. I grabbed my gun and bag and went downstairs with the others. Eddie had a map on the coffee table. He was pointing to some things that didn't really matter to. I just tuned him out getting lost in my own thought. In my mind the world is perfect like it was before this whole zombie shit started. I could be somewhere making out with Fabian but no this shit had to happen. Lord help us get to safety. I say in my head. I really just want to cuss someone out. Fabian brought with a kiss. That got my attention. I looked st the others who had worried expression on the face.

"What?" I said plainly. Eddie came over to me and hugged me. He held me tight just like Fabes does. I need a tight hug.

"Thank Ed." I told him. He nodded then went back to his girl. I went by Fabes who hd his arms out waiting for me. Ambs and Alfie were holding each other. December stood by herself. She looked so lonely. Made there is still someone out there for her.

"When are we leaving this house." I asked Eddie.

"Right now so gather all your things together and hurry up." I already had my things together so I didn't have to leave thr room. The others hurried up to the top of the house to gather their thing. They were downstairs in record time. We snuck,out the back door and continue up the rode. We were runing incase there were zombies behind us. I kept look behind us for safety reasons. We were still deep in the country but I could tell we were almost out of there and into a city where the infestation will be much bigger. Eddie knew this as well. He knew that a city would be even more dangerous then the countryside. But if he was gonna get us to that safety then we would have to stick together. We probably ran between ten to fifteen more miles from where we were. That,was pretty far away from that house. It was the middle of the afternoon. I was pretty tired from running and so were others. Eddie decide we look for shelter to rest and catch our breathes. I found an empty warehouse but that screams kill me now. So I didn't say a word. We walked up the road until we came to another house. We went inside and that was a big mistake because a zombie the size of any army tank came running toward us.

"What the hell." I yelled. That thing came running toward December. I started shooting it along with the other and we finally got it down. I ran to my sister to see if she got hurt. She was fine thank goodness for that. We ran up the rode away from the mess. Now it was getting dark and no house where in sight so we just took the flasloghts out and continued walking until we found a house.

**December's POV**

I hate this fucking zombie apocalsype shit. I probably the lost the rest of my besides Nina and Eddie. Trixie and the others they are like close family to me. Ee were still ealking and my feet were killing me. I was sleepy to and hungry. Thinking back to earlier made me shiver. My life flashed nefore my eyes as that thing came running toward. I was so scared I peed in my pants but I didn't tell anyone because that would be humiliating. I also wish there was someone one out there for me but sad there probably not. We finally came to a house that looked decent and looked like nothing touched it. We walked inside and serched the area good. Nothing was there so we set up there for the night. We boarded up everything for safety measures because we didn't want a repeat of earliet. I went up to my room all lonely and sad because I didn't have anyone to hold me. Everyone one else had a partner except for me. I hope there are other people out there. I got in my bed and fell alseep. I wpuld need it since I need my energy for another long trip tommorow as we get out of this countryside and into the city. It gonna take everuthing to not get attacked by this creatures. So nighty night.

**So how was it? Review. And one more thing this was written on my phone so sorry for any mistakes are grammar mistakes. Abd I need applications for a male OC between the ages of 14 and 16 for December. So pm or teview to see if I picked your OC. Bye Bye.**

**~Peace out and stay true to ur self MindlessChix14~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys. Wassup? I'm back wit another chapter of left for dead. I found the perfect OC thanks to godan. Thanks so much godan. So here is chapter 3. Enjoy guys and review.**

**Oc name-Jonathan Cage**

**Looks- looks like Glenn McCuen**

**Act- He doesn't like to be alone. He likes killing zombies in video games and is smart when it counts.**

**Weapons-Has a backpack with food and ammo. He has a sword, shot gun and uzis with him.**

**Age-15**

**Now that you know everything about him on wit the story.**

**Jonathan's POV**

I was driving my hummer truck through the country side not seeing any sign of other people. I hate being alone. I like I've lost everything important to me. First my family then my best friend. I truly have no hope of surviving. I parked for a moment so I could put my backpack on my back. I started my truck up again going down the country rode. I stop once more as I was about to past a jeep. I got out of my truck and headed for the jeep. I had my sword in my hand in case something was in that jeep. I studied the jeep inside and out. Someone was in it. So I still had hope that people were still alive and it was my duty to join them. I looked down at the ground which hand several boot prints on it. I put the math together and figured out that not only one person was alive but several people were alive. I went back to my truck only to be greeted by 3 zombies. I ran toward them slicing and dicing their heads off. I climbed in my hummer and sped down the road as more started coming. He pulled up by a house that looked like people had been in it. I parked my car by the house and went inside. I had to brake through the front door because it was barricaded. I checked downstairs before going upstairs. I looked through the basement and found nothing. I went upstairs and all the beds were untidy and messed. I went back downstairs and went to the kitchen were the back door was wide open. Boot tracks up road so I went back to my hummer and drove up the road. It was getting late so I decide to sleep in my car. I know not the best place to sleep but it will have to do since most of the house are infested. I drove so mire until I stopped in front of a house. The light were on but only for a few minutes. I guess the power had gone out. So I climbed into the trunk and fell asleep.

**~Next Day~**

**Patricia's POV**

I woke up earlier than the others so I sat by the window and kept watch. I turned my head quickly as I saw a hummer outside. I got Eddie and the others up and showed them the hummer. They put there boots on and grabbed their bags. I did the same and we went to the truck. Eddie knocked looked through the windows. He then went to the trunk of the hummer and seen something. I followed him and saw a boy about 15 years old and had blondish brown hair. Eddie knocked on the window and the boy woke up. He was scared at first but then he grabbed a sword from behind him. He then slowly opened the window.

"Hello." I said. He seemed to loose up a bit when he realized we weren't changed. He even smiled a little. He opened the door so he could get out.

"Hello." He said. He seemed relaxed.

"I'm Patricia, this is my boyfriend Eddie, his sisters Nina and December and our,friends Amber and Alfie." I told him. He waved to each person listed. He looked at December. They had a little connection and we seen it. Oh god I hope Amber doesn't try to hook them up. I hope she will let them be.

"Cool I'm Jonathan, Jonathan Cage but you can call me JC if you want." He replied. He looked so much like Glenn McCuen. He looked really good. He had greyish green eyes. He seemed happy now.

"Where you guys headin." He asked. He looked at Eddie then to me for an answer.

"A ship called the U.S Navy." I told him. He smiled.

"Can I bandwagon with you guys since I have no where else to go." He asked. Eddie gave the others looks saying should we. They nodded and I swore I seen a tiny smile on D's face. She even blushed a little.

"Come on we need to get going before something comes for us." Nina said. I agreed and we hopped into his truck. He started the engine and we were off to the city. The air in my got thicker and at the thought of being in the city. I got a little bit worried for us. But we are a team and we kill zombies for the price of our life. Somethings have to be done but I glad Jonathan's with us maybe D wont be so lonely. I know she feels like that some times not having anyone to be with. I would be the same way if Eddie wasn't with us. I would probably be crying my eyes out right now. But something about Eddie makes me want to be brave like he is. He brave for his sisters, for me, and the group. If anything happened then he would probably take full responsibility for anything that happened to any of us. Yes even Amber but I don't know she can be a little bit annoying at times but he would totally protect her. I sat in the back wit Eddie next to me. Then Fabian and Nina were sitting in the truck looking through the back window for anything that could run behind us. Amber and Alfie were in the middle and Dec and JC were sitting in the driver and passenger seat. He was flirting with her and I guess Eddie noticed because he gave JC a death glare.

"Listen boy you not with us to be mess with my sister." Eddie said with a hint of anger in his voice. JC just smirked. I hit Eddie's arm and her turned to me.

"Like what the hell Eddie. What was that for." I yelled/whispered to him. He just shrugged me off then went back to JC. D then turns to Eddie and gives him a death glare. He finally stopped but he still was watching them.

"I got my eye on you Jonathan." Eddie said. Jonathan just nods his head and smirked.

Eddie looks at me with an apologetic look. I kissed him and told him it cool.

"So how old JC?" I ask.

"15 what about you guys." He said.

"Well I'm 16 and so is Nina, Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Dec is 14 and Eddie is 17." I answer. He nods then relax a bit.

"You seem so relaxed." I stated then he smiled.

"Yeah now I'm relax because I found people that aren't zombies." He says. I feel the same but I hope we can meet more people when we get to that ship. I hope there are people left and the Navy hasn't already started sailing. I huffed a little then looked out of the window. I see something coming toward the truck.

"What the hell is that." I said pointing to the thing come toward us. The others look too and we all got scared. It was running more like charging toward us. Jonathan sped up the truck but it was no use that thing was fast.  
"Dec can you look in the safe box below and look for a guide." Jonathan asked. She nodded then looked through the box. She pulled out what seemed like a guide to a game. I was confused but it would probably make since if he explained.

"What's the guide for." I asked fear in my voice.

"Well I play a lot of zombie games but there's this one game that seems so similar like it really happening." He said. I took the guide for D and looked at it.

"Left 4 Dead." I said out loud. The others facial expressions became worried. I looked at the part where it had different types of zombie. It had the one that almost got D that was a tank and the one that's chasing us now was a charger. I showed the other and they nodded. I just hope we won't encounter in more of them. But sadly we're heading toward the city and there is no telling how many special infected as it was called are there. That guide could help us get to safety when need but it couldn't keep us out of harms way or keep us alive. But at least we have information on each special infected. So we can be prepared for anything that coming for us next. Nina and Fabian opened up the back window and shooting started the charger and it fell dead minutes later. We was at the border line between the city and country and it was pretty dark so we searched for a place to sleep. A house was spotted up the road and it seemed pretty decent. Jonathan parked in front of the house so if we had to escape then it would be easier. We blocked all the entrances then met up in the living room.  
"We need to partner up if we ever get split up or when we do keep watch." Eddie said. We nodded then went to pick our partners. Well it was pretty much all the couples then December and Jonathan paired up. I went straight to bed because I was tired as hell fro the long day we had. The others followed but I seen December blush probably at the thought of Jonathan sleeping in her bed and not being alone for the rest of this survival mission. I finally smiled at the thought of my bf sister not being lonely. For once I didn't go to bed with nightmares. Thank goodness because I thought I was going to go crazy with all them nightmares but now I don't have too.

**So guys how was chp 3. And don't worry 9 Months in Hell is next then Parent it up.**

**~Stay true to ur self Peace out Mindlesschix14~**


End file.
